


H2OVanoss: Collection of Drabbles

by meow_meowgii



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably a lot of fluff, Sappy Ending, Some angst, also sexual tension, and some smut, minor mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_meowgii/pseuds/meow_meowgii
Summary: Just a collection of ideas that come along. May consist of long and short stories.[on a side note: insp. by W.A.L.K's drabble series]





	1. Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Note: sorry for the cringy writing, I haven't written something like this in a while and we all gotta start somewhere :D  
> also, I didn't proofread most of it so mind the many mistakes and stuff like that

“Oh man, you’re going to love this man!” Tyler shouted while driving, which only made Evan laugh nervously. Luke was in the back, smirking while Brock and Nogla were whispering in the back. While Tyler was conversing with everyone else, Evan took an opportunity to admire the sky. Hues of pink and yellow danced between the clouds, replacing the familiar yet forgotten blue. His mind drifted to what he should record for his next video and when he would update again, only to be shaken by Brock who was letting him know that they arrived.

Evan exits the passenger side and is immediately alarmed. The sign is in neon pink, but it’s too high for Evan to read but he didn’t even need to know the name of the place to realize that he was about to enter a strip club. Evan is pulled by an excited Tyler, who happens to be rambling on about the amazing drinks inside the place but Evan wasn’t paying attention at all. There’s a long line leading into the club, but their group is moving straight to the front, leaving Evan confused.

Once they reach the front, Luke is immediately hugged by the large bouncer who is in charge of letting people in. “It’s great to see you Luke!” The bouncer says with his deep and booming voice, “How’s Genay?”

“She’s doing great, she’s back at home with her friends but nonetheless, great.” Luke replies happily.

“So what are you doing here tonight?” The bouncer inquires, wriggling his eyebrow.

“You know why I come here man, why you gotta ask every single time?” Luke laughs.

“Hey, it doesn’t hurt to ask!” The bouncer laughs as he opens the heavy door for the group, “Let the boss know you’re here and tell John I said hi, haven’t seen the guy in forever!”

“Sure thing Ryan, I’ll see you later!”

As Evan walks in, following Tyler and Luke, the bouncer wishes Evan a ‘happy birthday’ with a wink, which only makes the male even more nervous. The place is loud, dark, somewhat crowded but large for a strip club. There were booths filled with men and women, some were getting some type of show or just having a couple of drinks. Evan immediately notices that there were girls and some males dancing on stages, wearing neon paint on their bodies.

“You guys go upstairs, the bouncers know you’re coming up, I’m gonna go greet a friend.” Luke screams over music.

Tyler leads the group to a fancy set of stairs where the music is somewhat tuned out. Evan assumes from this point on, the rest of the place is soundproofed. The group goes up a flight of stairs as they talked about the newest games that are coming out in the month, the rest of them don’t even acknowledge the silent bouncer who opens the door for them. Evan says thank you, but only gets a nod from the large male. 

The second floor is somewhat quieter than the main floor, it's clearly soundproofed as the music isn’t as loud as it was downstairs, but the coolest part was how there was a glass window to the party under them. The room is somewhat spacious, enough space to have a medium sized party. There were people in the middle of the room, drunkenly dancing on each other or just dancing to the music that was played on that floor. Other people were socializing either in their booths or on the dance floor, and then there was a narrow hallway by the bar. People were either walking out of there with or without a companion, it seemed kind of shady and Evan hoped he wasn’t going in there.

While Tyler and Brock went to grab drinks, Nogla caught up with Evan as he noticed he was visibly uncomfortable, which was understandable as this was Evan’s first time at a club. While they joked around, Evan was slowly untensing as Tyler kept feeding him fruity drinks that probably had high alcohol content.

Eventually, Evan didn’t even notice he was being dragged away from his friends by Luke. “Happy Birthday man.” Luke says, pearly white teeth peeking out of his unbelievably pink lips that he never noticed. Evan was pushed into a dim room, door shortly closed behind him. There was black couch in the middle and small tables were on the side which contained different colorful alcohols. Small alarms went off in Evan’s mind, but they were nullified because of the haze caused by the alcohol.

Soon enough, soft music started to play and shades of neon catch his attention. A lithe male appears from the emerges from the door and streaks of neon blue on his face and body. He’s wearing a skin tight, black shorts and a silk veil rest on his slim waist which makes Evan’s heart rate increase alarmingly.

The lithe male takes seductive steps towards him, swaying his hips to the beat of the song. Once he reaches Evan, he puts his hands on the head of the couch behind Evan’s head, hips still swaying. Evan only watches as lithe male straddles his legs, his mind is screaming at him to touch him. 

“Hey.” The male whispers, blue shimmering eyes staring into chocolate brown ones. Evan chokes a response out, only to make the latter sputter a silky laugh that escapes his pretty pink lips. Evan couldn’t stop his eyes from looking at the latter up and down, which urged the male to move.

“My name is Delirious. Just some base rules, no kissing or touching till I say so.” He says with his silky voice that Evan quickly got addicted to. Delirious moves Evan’s arm to his side and soon enough, another song comes up. 

Delirious begins to dance on his lap. His hips move in a slow and alluring manner, following the rhythm of the song. His hands brushed against his collar bones and moved down the side of his rib cage all the way to waist that Evan wanted to grab so much. His hands went down his muscular thighs only to transfer his hands to Evan’s thighs. His right hand drifted around Evan’s crotch, slightly hovering around his protruding arousal.

“Did I cause that?” Delirious asked in a coy manner, a smirk danced on his lips as he visually saw Evan nervously swallow. His smirk made his pants tighten and shift uncomfortably. Delirious’s hand traveled to his navel feeling Evan’s toned core, his touch lingering in the same area a bit longer than he anticipated.

Delirious then rested his arms on Evan’s broad shoulders, pulling himself closer to the Asian man as he lowered himself on Evan’s erection. He rubbed his ass against it, making Evan groan as he craved more friction. The man on his lap looked like he was enjoying himself as well as his face was flushed pink and moaning as he started to grind harder. He gasped next to Evan’s ears, his hot breath not helping whatsoever.

Delirious’s mouth moved to his jawline and neck, nipping at the skin that causes Evan to moan even more. Evan couldn’t control himself anymore and grasped his hips and pushed himself down on his erection, giving himself the friction he desired. “Fuck.” Delirious moaned as he collapsed against Evan’s chiseled chest. 

“What did I say about touching?” Delirious whined as Evan continued to thrust up, into the other male.

“I’m sorry.” Evan said half-heartedly, never ceasing his actions nonetheless. Evan caressed his jawline, smudging the neon paint on skin. Evan moved closer to the male, “You’re so fucking beautiful, I wonder what you would look like under me, moaning my name.” Delirious shivered as Evan’s voice became deeper as he desired him even more.

Delirious suddenly took control, taking a hold of Evan’s clothed erection and began to rub it. Evan rutted against his hand as he finally received some type of relief. Delirious held him down as he began to bite down on his neck, leaving little hickies that Evan didn’t mind. As he was getting closer, Delirious began to move his hand even faster and brought his face closer to the Evan.

Evan looked down at his lips, and licked his own. As Delirious was about to close the gap between their lips, something suddenly went off.

“Time’s up, bitch.” Delirious giggled.

Delirious hopped off Evan’s lap and sashayed towards the door, lingering at the doorway and winked at him before disappearing behind the closed door. Evan sat there, on the verge of coming in his pants but he was just left there, sexually frustrated and in love somehow. Evan walked out of the room, hoping to find the neon blue man somewhere, but he was gone. He returned to his friends who were busy laughing at the way he looked.

“You better wipe your shirt and fix yourself, lover boy. There’s a lot of neon blue paint on you and you looked so fucked up.” Tyler laughed.

“Who was that?” he asked, the question directed at Like

“My best friend.” Luke winked.


	2. Sleep is for the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not much action but y'know, have some minor fluff :3
> 
> once again, not thoroughly edited so mind the major mistakes and stuff like that

Evan raised his arms above his head in an attempt to get rid of the tension built in his muscles. Ever since he moved into his new home, he’s stuck in a loop of editing video from noon to almost midnight, forgetting about all his other chores and necessary tasks except for taking a leak and eating. Because of this never-ending cycle, he was once again single and with one cat and dog which he didn’t mind at all.

Ever since his last girlfriend left him, after stretching her patience for his unpredictable schedule, he was left with the dog they both agreed to adopt. She was a German Shepherd, named Minnie, that was such a sweetheart. She wasn't loud, but she loved the affection and attention; and then there was his lazy cat, Kuro.

His cat was no trouble as he did his own thing and the two got along pretty well since all his cat does is watch Minnie. One of his favorite things to do is to sit on his couch and pet his favorite beings.

After dozing off for a bit, Evan glanced at the time and realized that it was 11:37 PM. His quiet dog, Minnie was laying down at his feet, under his desk cuddling with his cat, Kuro.

“Hey Minnie, how does a walk sound like right now?” He asked at his dog, whose tail began to wag at the word ‘walk,’ she immediately barked and got up, leaving Kuro who whined about the lack of dog next to him.

Evan exited the room with his pets and grabbed a jacket, scarf, leash and plastic bags. He looked out his window as he put his headset on and wasn't surprised at the sight. The streets of his neighborhood were empty, just as he expected and waved his hand. Minnie ran through her doggy door and into the street; Kuro strode right behind her as Evan exited the house and locked the door to his small, cozy home.

Since there was no one around them, Minnie didn't need a leash so he swung the leash around and enjoyed the crispy, autumn breeze as his dog jogged happily and his cat walked beside him. As he walked with his headset on, letting his music fill his thoughts until he saw Minnie break out in a full sprint. Without hesitation, he ran after her before she ran away forever, just like everything else in his life.

His music was practically in-sync with his heartbeat and steps, which were only erratic, slowed down when he saw another male who caught his dog. It was clear the mysterious man liked Minnie as he was petting his dog very fondly.

“Aw, you’re such a cutie. What's your name sweetheart?” The male touched her collar carefully, not wanting to scare the dog away, “Minnie? Aw, what a cute name for a big dog.” He cooed, at the happy dog who was poking at his plastic bag.

“Thanks for catching her. She ran off without a word.”

“For your information, dogs don’t talk.” The latter laughed, he looked up at Evan and suddenly his face went blank, “Shouldn' you be sleeping with the rest of Toronto?” The male inquired.

“Not tired and my dog wanted to do her business, so...” Evan said, as Minnie continued to cuddle up against the male, which made his blank look soften. “Well, we should get out of your hair, thanks for catching her.” Evan continued as he signaled for Minnie to follow. His cat stood still, waiting for Minnie to catch up.

“Your dog is hungry, feed ‘er when you get back home!” The male shouted, catching Evan’s attention as his dog barked in agreement.

“Thanks, stranger!” He replied with a smile, “Well, you heard the guy. Let’s get you guys home and feed you, I'm sorry for being inconsiderate.” When the trio went home and ate their late dinner, later sleeping on the couch while watching a movie.

* * *

It was another night of painful editing and recording for Evan and was in a dire need of a break. He whistled for Minnie and Kuro, and the trio went out for another walk just like the night before.

Once again, they encounter the same mysterious male. This time, the male was smoking a cigarette as his dog ran up to him. Immediately when he saw Minnie again, he put out his cigarette and held his arms wide open again. “Hey, there cutie!” He cooed, “And ‘ello to you stranger, What ‘er you doing out again?” The male asked again without looking up at Evan as he petted the female dog fondly.

“Are you like the night-patrol for this neighborhood, ‘cause I should be asking you that as well.”

The male grumbled an evident insult under his breath and stood up without a word.

“Good night, other stranger!” Evan shouted with a smile and saw him lift his hand in a wave.

The trio once again made their way back to their cozy home to end their nightly entourage, soon enough it became a routine for the four of them. Two weeks later, Evan finally took the courage to have a genuine conversation with the latter.

“Why do you always walk your dog and cat at exactly 12 am every night? Do you not enjoy sleep?” The male asked as he sat down to pet Minnie.

“Of course I enjoy sleeping, but I work late and I can't leave my family unattended. Now, what about you? You seem to be out at this time as well.”

“Same ‘er, I got a late night job at a grocery store. Gotta pay the bills somehow.”

“Makes sense. Oh yeah, the name’s Evan.” He said, taking the initiative and sticking his hand out for the man to shake, “Nice to meet you....?”

“Jonathan.” The latter reached out reluctantly and shook Evan’s hand, which he noticed that the male had scars and other marks on his hand. Before Evan could ask about them, he quickly pulled away as if he touched fire and shoved them in his hoodie pocket.

“It was nice meetin’ ya’ I'll see y'all around sometime soon.” Jonathan said, as he got up and petted his dog one last time, “Bye-bye, Minnie.” He quietly said with a small smile, which didn't go over Evan’s head. Jonathan was much fonder of his dog than the owner, himself. It was cute to see. He also realized the male doesn’t wear much to cover as he wore the same blue, thin sweater every single time they’ve met.

Evan summoned all his courage and ran up to the man, “Wait, Jonathan!”

Jonathan stopped walking and turned around, looking at the other man in confusion. Evan took off his scarf and wrapped it around the fair-skinned male. His skin was flushed with red, which Evan assumed was caused by either the biting cold or their sudden close proximity.

“It’s getting colder and that blue sweater isn’t going to work anymore. Try to stay warm at least.” Evan grinned after fixing the scarf. Jonathan tried to hide his blush from the latter, by pulling the scarf further up his face.

“Thanks for the advice man. Have a g’night.”

“No problem, see you tomorrow?”

Jonathan hummed in agreement and continued to walk down the street. Evan smiled and watched till he couldn’t see the other male anymore. As he made his way back to his two companions, a soft grin was etched on his face.


	3. My funny Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sensitive topics and a lot of angst, please read with caution  
> also, it's really short
> 
> lyrics from:  
> my funny valentine - clairo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ag2z_fXtE_w)
> 
> but i recommend listening to it while you read

_My funny Valentine, sweet comic Valentine_

_You make me smile with my heart_

He can remember his booming, unique and insane laugh that filled the chat. It made everyone else laugh along even if whatever was said wasn’t funny at all. His stupid jokes were silly and not funny at all, but the fact that it made him laugh was funny. Everything about him warmed his heart.

_Your looks are laughable_

_Unphotographable_

_Yet you're my favorite work of art_

His blue shimmering eyes lit up with his laugh. He made everyone around him happy since he never got mad. It compelled him to stay close to the male and never let go, he loved everything about him and more. He just loved him and never wanted to let go of him.

_Is your figure less than Greek?_

They did everything together, and he did everything he can to make him laugh because it was one of his favorite sounds. The other sound was the lovely moans that escaped his flushed and swollen lips when he was under him. He always worshiped his lithe and scarred body as it was his definition of perfection.

  
_Is your mouth a little weak?_ _  
_ _When you open it to speak_

It really was a beautiful sound, as he arched his chest into the other as he hit the right spot, a memory burned into his mind. Sometimes, he would breathlessly gasp when he was lost in the pleasure. He could clearly remember the way he held onto his broad back, how his fingers left red scratches and nail marks in their wake, and he didn’t mind. He loved them and he loved marking the other male with hickies.

_Are you smiling?_  

He loved the afterglow after their passion and the hazy smile he shot at him as he slowly fell asleep. He remembered kissing that same lazy grin over and over and over, whispering sweet words to his loved one as he pulled him against his body.

_But don't change a hair for me_ _  
_ _No, no no no... Not if you care for me_

He loved every moment with him and he missed it. He remembered being there with him when he attended his first treatment. He was there when his hair started to fall out. He was there to care for him when he could barely eat. He was there to clean up all his messes. He was there when he broke down. He was there to love him when he believed nobody did. He hated watching his best friend breaking down but loved the man nonetheless.

_Stay little Valentine, stay_  
_Oh stay_ _  
_ Each day is Valentine's Day

He was there when he laid in bed, weak and sick, yet smiling gently at him. He was there to love him and whisper sweet nothings, to reassure him he was going to make it. The latter appreciated it and held his hand close to his heart.  
  
_Is your figure less than Greek?_

He couldn’t stand to look at his weak and small figure anymore.

_Is your mouth a little weak?_ _  
_ _When you open it to speak_

He hated listening to him puke in the bathroom, heaving his empty stomach out.  
_Are you smiling?_

He hated crying beside the other as he slept peacefully, shallow breaths leaving his lungs.

  
_But don't change a hair for me_

He hated pretending everything was okay when he was scared out of his mind.

  
_Not if you care for me_

Even if he wanted him to go away, he would stay attached to the other. He tried so hard to convince himself that he was going to make it. He tried and tried and tried, but all of his efforts resulted in tears.

  
_Stay little Valentine_  
_Oh stay_ _  
_ Each day is Valentine's Day

Evan couldn’t cry if he wanted to, but he stayed with his cold body. His favorite flowers in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. His friends said their goodbyes, but Evan couldn’t bring himself to unattach himself from his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.n: gonna try to update this every weekend, but y'know


End file.
